An Adventure Like Never Before
by Kzlsie
Summary: Maki finds herself waking up in a cart heading to Helgin, where most prisoners go to get executed, next to her is a loud mouthed girl with vibrant red eyes. How will they escape the block? What adventures will these two get up to together? Will they always be just friends? This is my first crossover and I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

The only sounds I hear as I open my eyes are of the horse's hooves and the wheels of the carts creaking as they spin round, the noises I find only serve to make my head ache more and more. As I slowly raise my neck, I begin to realise just how sore my body really is, with my head up and my eyes open I finally take in my surroundings. By the looks of things it would seem we're heading to Helgin, where if I remember correctly from my last visit is the place of executions. I don't exactly remember how I got caught or how I ended up in this cart but one thing I know for sure is that there's no way I'm getting out of this alive.

"So you're finally awake." To my surprise the person next to me spoke. I turned my head in the direction of the voice to find a young looking girl glaring my way. Her body was small, like a child's and her hair was styled into weird pigtails. The thing that caught me off guard the most were her eyes, the vibrant ruby colour gleamed with determination. She was glaring at you but heck if you knew why.

"Why are you staring at me?" I questioned annoyingly. She sputtered for a minute before spitting back a reply.

"I'm only staring cause you're staring!"

"See! So you were staring!" Her face burst into what would resemble a tomato before she calmed down with a disgruntled huff.

"So, what did you do to end up here?" She interrogated rather roughly.

"Killed a thieving nobleman. What about you, you don't look like you can do much? How'd _you_ wind up being a prisoner?" I interrogated back all too quickly.

"You take that back! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not dangerous." She let out an irritated sigh before continuing. "Attempted to take The Jarl of Morthal's life, sadly she still breathes." She looks down with a scowl on her face. I decide to leave it at that, seeing as we were almost there.

The horses start to slow down as we wait for the gates to be open, loud screeching from them scraping on the cobbled ground echoes through the woods surrounding us. I cringe when I catch sight of Lord Tullius, his armour almost blinding in the sunlight. The horses start to move again, this time going much slower as we walked through the village, faces all staring at us like we're scum (Which is true for some). I can feel my stomach drop at the sight of the executioner, his horribly large arms were holding onto what looked to be his sword covered in dried blood, delightful.

"You're shaking." Her voice was quiet, probably only for me to hear.

"And? I'm about to die, do you really think I'd be okay?" My voice was shaky too, how embarrassing.

"We'll live through it, trust me." I can't help but look at her like she's lost her mind, survive getting executed? Seriously, what's up with this tiny girl? Before I can even begin to reply, the cart stops with a jolt making me realize that this was really it.

I was about to die.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so remember how I was about to die? Well yeah that didn't really follow through because I'm not exactly dead, my heads still perfectly intact and I'm breathing fine, so that means I'm pretty alive. Ah yes, I should probably explain how I'm alive when I was meant to be executed right? Well its start with when we actually got to the block, everything was going according to plan for them, all the prisoners were lined up, including me, and currently waiting to get dragged to the block.

"You're next, are you scared?" I was about to die so there was really no point in lying, I nodded my head slowly as I watched the first guy get executed.

"Don't worry, you'll live, trust me." There's those words again, trust me huh? I guess having a little bit of faith can't be too bad, right?

It was soon my turn but I couldn't urge myself to move forward until one of the guards shoved me, my feet slightly trailing along with me. This was it, I was going to die in this world and nobody will remember my name, great.

"Get down Prisoner." Obeying I kneeled down and laid my head upon the block, closing my eyes and waiting. The background noise slightly soothing me while I patiently waited to die, my ears picking up on noises like the birds in the trees, the shuffling of feet on the muddy ground, the hushed whispers coming from the observers and the roar of a.. Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like anything I've heard before. Opening my eyes I see the look of utter horror coming from the executioners eyes underneath his mask, following to where they lead I couldn't stop the look of astonishment on my face. That roar I heard a minute ago was flying straight towards this village and it looked vaguely like a dragon?

"Dragon!" Guards screamed simultaneously around me, running around like headless chickens having never had to deal with anything like this before.

"Oi, red head! Get up and follow me! I know that best way outta this place." My head moved to the side to where her voice came from, the piercing red eyes staring at me determined to escape. Nodding I shot up from where I was kneeling on the ground and fell into a slight jog behind her. Her slightly childlike pigtails bounced as she took a slow pace run, zig-zagging in and out of people. Every couple of minutes she'd glance back, checking I'm still following her then nodding at me, confirming we'd be okay. For the most part the dragon seemed to be attacking another part of the town and we escaped into the tower.

"Grab whatever you have to off of one of the bodies, the way we're going we'll probably have to defend ourselves." Without uttering a word I knelt on the floor and started rummaging through the body of a guard. Picking up a dagger, a bow, arrows and some gold pieces, I stood up and nodded to the mystery girl to tell her I was finished and without exchanging words we took off again. I could feel the floor rumble every so often as the dragon got horribly closer to the tower, but it still seemed too preoccupied to really bother attacking this place just yet.

The further we ventured into the tower, the more I could feel the dragon, the more I knew it was outside, waiting. Red eyes, as I like to call her, surprisingly knew her way around really well, she knew exactly which turn to take and how to get underground to go through the cave system.

"Fucking brilliant! Stupid fucking dragon, I just want to escape, seriously!" Her high pitched shout brought me out of my thoughts and to what was in front of us.

"Oh."

"Yeah fucking oh." In front of us was what seems to be a collapsed ceiling, blocking the path we need to get out.

"How do you suppose we get out now? We can't go back outside due to there being a massive dragon and we can't exactly get through this." Staring directly at her I could see her mouth twitch in annoyance and her eyes searching around for another way out. With her last glance around the room she let out a heavy sigh.

"I have no idea." Sighing myself I let myself fall onto the wall behind me.

" _Click!_ "

"Ahh! ~" Not being able to catch myself in time I fell backwards, landing right on my ass, great. Standing up slowly I turn around and notice I've managed to open up a secret door.


End file.
